doctor_who_collectorsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Tardis1963
Hi Tardis1963 -- we are excited to have Doctor Who Collectors Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Just visiting Hi! Congrats Tardis! Let me know how I can help. The Logo Creation Wiki creates logos and customized skins, but judging from the looks of it, it doesn't seem very active. I am ok in a paint program and if all else fails, I could make a temporary logo if you gave me some pictures or ideas. You can submit the wiki's url to Google to help to improve your Google ranking. When I founded the IAW I used this page a lot to help. I hope that something of this was useful to you :) Keep me posted! — Mary (talk) 03:59, 25 October 2008 (UTC) :Thanks. I just submitted it to Google. I will probably try to make my own logo, but if that fails, I will probably get your help. Also, I will still edit the IAW, however I have a big job on my hands here, so we'll see how it goes. :3 pages and counting. Also, I know you don't know much about the content of the DWCW, but what do you think of the one page I have made so far - The Green Death (DVD)?Tardis1963 04:04, 25 October 2008 (UTC) 18 pages and counting :) The Green Death looks great! It has a lot of good content. You seem to gave a nice category structure up and running. I replied to you on my talk page, and I started working on the main page. I didn't really know what part of the article you wanted featured... so I just used the first cover blurb, tell me if you want that or the pic changed. — Mary (talk) 15:10, 25 October 2008 (UTC) Colors and forum Hi Tardis! Or do you prefer Gary now? I was wondering if you want the colors of the headers on the main page to remain the same, or if you want to change them. If you look here there is a chart of colors to choose from. I would be more than happy to change the templates. Another thought I had, was since this seems like it is going to become a very social wiki, was should I create another forum? Maybe so users can talk about what items they have or want, or the benifits of one item over another... Does this appeal to you? And if so, what should I name it? Thanks — Mary (talk) 20:38, 26 October 2008 (UTC) :You can call me whichever, Tardis or Gary. Can you make all the headers on the main page be that same blue. With the forums, could you make a seperate one for ech of the types of item on the main page (DVD's, VHS's etc.) Tardis1963 20:43, 26 October 2008 (UTC) Great work! Great to see this wiki taking off, Tardis -- please keep up the good work! Let us know if there's anything we can do to help. Good luck! — Catherine (talk) 18:42, 27 October 2008 (UTC) absent Hi, sorry that I haven't done anything. I had to leave town unexpectedly and I didn't have access to a computer. Anything I can do to help out right now? Good looking skin by the way. — Mary (talk) 23:32, 5 November 2008 (UTC) :There's nothing I need help with right now, but thanks for offering. This skin is the one I have been using ever since I started at the IAW, so I decided to make it the default one for the DWCW. :Do you like how the DWCW is going? I have nearly got 200 pages so I am really happy. When finished, this wiki should be huge. I just hope I'm not the only one editing. I have advertised here on a few Doctor Who sites, but no one has really taken any notice. I am not finished with the DVD's yet, and that is the smallest category. I should over take the IAW in a couple of weeks. Tardis1963 07:22, 6 November 2008 (UTC) Wikis will hopefully never be finished :) It would be pretty easy to take over the IAW at this point - there is no activity there. If all goes well I plan on adding a few more episode pages in the next week. I am really impressed with the DWCW! I think that you should try to get this wiki a spotlight, that might help increase traffic. Do you ever edit on the Doctor Who wiki? If you do, I would talk about this wiki on your user page. — Mary (talk) 02:54, 7 November 2008 (UTC) :Well, if they keep releasing new Doctor Who stuff at the rate they are going now, it will never end. Some more episode pages on the IAW would be great. I would like to make it a spotlight, but can't really be bothered to make a picture thing. I haven't edited the Doctor Who Wiki, but I have thought about advertising there. Maybe one day soon. I might wait until I've done all the DVD's. :P.S. Thanks for all your help and support! Tardis1963 06:36, 7 November 2008 (UTC) You don't need to make a banner to get a spotlight - someone at wikia does that for you. I have really enjoyed helping out here, I wish I could do more! — Mary (talk) 23:35, 7 November 2008 (UTC) :Oh, I didn't know that. Maybe I will apply for one then. If you really want to help out more, I could point you to a site which I get most of my infomation from. It is http://www.timelash.com/tardis. Tardis1963 02:11, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Yo! Hey dude! I just got you're message. Anyway, I'm also Kinnikufan, I just made a new title because I think "Time Lord Enthusiast" is much more appropriate. Anyway, here are the answers * How long have you been a Doctor Who fan? (since 2006, forgot which episode... although I've known of Doctor Who since I was little.) * How did you find out about the Doctor Who Collectors Wiki? (You told me about it when I was still Kinnikufan.) * Are you a user on the main Doctor Who Wiki? (Yes) * How long have you been editing wikis? Are you experienced or just a beginner? (I'd say I'm experienced. I've created at least three wikis, mostly on anime but I've kinda lost interest. My first was the Kinnikuman Wiki (hence the original username), then Wiki Ippo, then Gantz Wiki. They're all interesting series if you ever want to check them out. I've been doing that since September of 2007, so over a year) * What other sorts of TV shows are you into? (I'm also into a lot: Doctor Who, anime, comedies, there are a lot.) I said I may not be able to help, but then I remembered I could copy stuff from amazon.com, but only the US releases. I'm not gonna be much help on the UK/Australian/other releases. Peace...Time Lord Enthusiast 23:38, 16 November 2008 (UTC) :Ah. I see now. It's OK that you can't help with the UK/Australian/other releases because I have most of the Australian releases, and they are practically the same as the UK ones. Tardis1963 06:17, 17 November 2008 (UTC) RE:Just a quick note Quite a bit of writing but Ok. I'll put 'United States release'. Also: Yes, they did. Castrovalva, The Keeper of Traken and Logopolis were released in the United States separately as well in the New Beginnings set. Although I bought all three of them in boxed set and just included them in their separate entries just cause they were there. And more: That's sounds fine to add Bernice Summerfield's adventure to the NA. I just think there should be a divider, with "Doctor Who" in the first 61 novels and then "Bernice Summerfield" in the remainder of them. Even more: Sorry, I got lazy and forgot to take the links off the actor's names since I copied the special features from the Doctor Who Wiki. I also think this should just be for merchandise. Some more again: Yes, the US DVD's are made by BBC Video Worldwide. I'm not sure about the other part. The US DVD's don't have 'ABC DVD' on them so you can do with them what you want. I'll make sure not to be lazy and be at least a little more efficient. Time Lord Enthusiast 23:03, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks for Thanking Me! I saw the mention yesterday and I was proud of it. About the whole "an" thing, you can do what you want. I just saw the TARDIS Index File capitalized it so I figured I would. I wasn't sure how to do the infoboxes for the CD's so I just copied the DVD's infoboxes. Well, thanks for the thanks! (^_^) Always nice to help a fellow Whovian. Time Lord Enthusiast 22:56, 18 November 2008 (UTC) Yep! It's actually about passed midnight where I am but I took a nap a few hours ago so I'm not very tired. You can see that I was just adding the episode pages just to put them up. Also, Should we give four separate entries for the serials of "The Trial of a Time Lord" ("The Mysterious Planet", "Mindwarp", "Terror of the Vervoids", & "The Ultimate Foe")? I was just thinking about redirecting them, what do you think?Time Lord Enthusiast 06:26, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Alright, I'll do that. Time Lord Enthusiast 06:32, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Just noticed that there's a 16 hour difference between our time zones, I'm behind you by quite a few hours. It's interesting about the different time zones in all the different countries of the world, like Australia & The United States for example. Anyway, I'll be off all next week for our American Thanksgiving and I have nothing else to do so I might be able to communicate with you more since I won't be at school during the day. P.S. in case I forget, happy early birthday, you'll be 16 right? I remember turning 16 last year (I'm 17 now...) It's pretty cool to have you're birthday so close to Doctor Who. Anyway, I think I'll be going to bed in a few minutes... I'm actually getting tired again. Peace Time Lord Enthusiast 06:50, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Oh, I see. Well then happy 15th birthday and thanks for the good night. Peace... (again) (that's pretty much my catchphrase here, never use it outside this website). Time Lord Enthusiast 06:58, 19 November 2008 (UTC) 350th Article It's must be one of the episodes, but as which episode exactly, I'm not sure. I was just creating the pages without even noticing them. Sorry dude... Time Lord Enthusiast 06:30, 19 November 2008 (UTC) 400th Article Ok, I was able to check which article became the 400th article. It was The Next Doctor, which I can't wait to see when it comes out. To be honest, I have no idea. I haven't watched a lot of the episodes when they first air. But, the two main American networks that air them are the Sci-Fi Channel and BBC America. But, I'll wait to watch it. I may end up watching it online instead. Seeing as how when it first airs, it'll be on most of the well known video sites (youtube, veoh, etc...). They'll all be deleted with in around a few days after the first airing though so I'll check my computer through those websites during the first few days after Christmas. Time Lord Enthusiast 00:41, 21 November 2008 (UTC) B-Day, School, & CD's I know I already said it earlier but happy birthday!!! Also, you said next week is your last week of Grade 10? That's awesome! Here in the US, our school starts between late August and early September and then ends between late May and earlier June. I'm currently in Grade 11. It's quite interesting how different countries have school throughout different times. Finally, I see that you've got CD's of some of the missing episodes. I've been curious to know, how are they? Are they worth the money? I know it's the only way to view (or in this case hear) these episodes. Since Christmas is coming up, I've been thinking about getting some of the missing episode CD's. Time Lord Enthusiast 06:31, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Sweet. Unfortunately, my computer is old and has some technical problems so I wasn't able to listen to the clip. But I'll take your word on it. I've been wanting to listen (and in the case of parts 2,5,10 watch) The Daleks' Masterplan. I think I'll definitely add it my Christmas list. Also, it seems you've got a winter break between school years while here we have summer breaks. You just make sure to study hard and pass those exams. Don't worry about the site next week, since I'm off, I'll make sure to keep it in good shape. Studying isn't fun but if you can work hard, you can make loads of money one day. (^_^) Good luck, man! Time Lord Enthusiast 08:20, 22 November 2008 (UTC) I was planning on getting the Lost in Time set eventually. It's gives those orphaned episodes a good home. Also, I'm sorry, I forgot that the summer/winter times are switched between you and I seeing as how we each live on the opposite sides of the world. Again, sorry, I just had an idiot moment right there. Well, I don't think I have anything to complain about, we have quite a bit of time off. During the school year, we have 1 week off in November for our American Thanksgiving (which is what's going on now), 2 weeks off for Christmas/New Years, and 1 week off in March for Spring Break (don't really know what the reason for this one is). In between school years, we have around 10-12 weeks off (depending on where you live in the country) usually between June/July/August. Time Lord Enthusiast 12:24, 22 November 2008 (UTC) BabelColour & The Ten Doctors Hello! I've found these fan-made Doctor Who things, which have gained a lot of popularity over Doctor Who fans. Neither of them are live-action. The first one is a youtube account by a guy called BabelColour. He mostly does music videos, where he takes clips, removes the sound, and puts the clips to music. It's actually very good. But he's also done other things such as make colorized version of short 1960's clips and trailers for upcoming DVD's. Here is the link http://www.youtube.com/user/BabelColour The second one is a comic series called "The Ten Doctors" by a comic artist named Rich. It's just as you may think, a comic that features all 10 doctors as well as a whole lot of companions and villains. It's very good and I'd recommend it to any fan who enjoys both the original and new series. He also does original comics. Here is a link to the archives page http://comics.shipsinker.com/comic-archives/ If you're not studying right at this moment, I'd recommend these. But if you'll be studying during most of your free time, these are great to look at afterwords. Time Lord Enthusiast 19:06, 22 November 2008 (UTC) 45 YEARS!!! Happy 45th anniversary to you dude! As well as to all the other fans. It's quite funny that it's been 45 years. Yet the two of us have only been fans for just the past few years. It looks like that even Wikipedia is celebrating it as their feature article for today is Doctor Who Missing Episodes. Again, happy 45!!! Yeah! Time Lord Enthusiast 05:12, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Just passing by Wow, I'm really impressed by what you have here! Your by far doing better than the IAW now, we are sort of in a lull right now, and i'm hoping that things will pick up again soon. I appologize for not coming and helping more here, but I don't really know what I can do. Let me know if I can do anything! — Mary (talk) 22:21, 23 November 2008 (UTC) RE:Nice work Thanks for the compliment! Although none of this would've been possible without you starting it. I'll definitely check which article will be the 500th. If it comes from me, it'll most likely be a book. I do enjoy what you've done with The Novel of the Film. Hooray, only 4 days left! You can do man! Then, you'll have 7 weeks of freedom! (^_^) BRONZE!!! The 500th article is The Story of Martha. I like Martha as a companion, so I decided to do this one as the 500th. RE:TOC or not? I feel really stupid asking this (>_<), but what's a TOC? Does it mean "table of contents"? If it means "table of contents", then I'm good either way. Time Lord Enthusiast 08:02, 25 November 2008 (UTC) I put audio because, at the time, I forgot about the cassette and I was only thinking about the CD release. Since we're putting both DVD and VHS articles for the televised episodes, I guess we should make them two separate articles since. You can do whatever you want with the other stories. I'm good with them either way.Time Lord Enthusiast 06:39, 26 November 2008 (UTC) RE:Grade 10 Hooray!!! This calls for a celebration! Now you can do what you want for a while. It's only been a few months since I finished Grade 10. Also, I haven't been able to do any work today because today (or actually yesterday, it's passed 1AM and I can't fall asleep) was Thanksgiving. It's essentially a national holiday where we give thanks, meet up with family members, and just have a good day. We tend to eat various foods, the main dish being turkey. Anyway, I'll be happy to continue to work on this excellent wiki. Congrats again! 12 regenerations for you! Spotlight Hi -- DWCW looks great. I've added you guys to the spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 21:30, 11 December 2008 (UTC) :Thanks! Tardis1963 21:31, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Sorry... I'm sorry I haven't done anything with the site in the past few weeks. I've been busy with school recently, but now I'm on Christmas break for the next two weeks! I'm very tired right now so I'm not going to contribute anything right now. But I'll start doing more on the site again. I'll be away for Christmas but there should be an internet connection where I'm going but if you don't see me around the site for about a week or more, it'll be because the connection didn't work. Anyway, I'm happy to be back. Time Lord Enthusiast 03:55, 19 December 2008 (UTC) I love the main page! That would be cool if the wiki got a spotlight. Thank you, Merry Christmas to you too! If I have the connection, I'll probably say it to you on Christmas day as well. I should be "expecting" some more Doctor Who DVD's but I won't know until Christmas day. Afterwords, I'll add them to my list here. Until then, I just have to wait to see. Time Lord Enthusiast 16:57, 19 December 2008 (UTC) MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! Hey man! Just want to wish you a Merry Christmas! By the time you might be reading this, though, it may be the 26th. Oh well... I'm in a mountain town so I haven't been able to get much internet connection. I'm lucky to even get this. But there is a lot of snow so it's perfect Christmas weather. I got quite a few Doctor Who DVD's this Christmas and I'm very happy!!! I hope you have (or had) a wonderful Christmas!!! The Next Doctor Hello once again my good fellow! Just like I said, if you don't want to wait another month to watch The Next Doctor, I suggest you go to youtube now. Most of the videos of it will probably be deleted soon. I don't think it's coming to America for a while so I'm checking it out now. But, if you want to wait, the special will be all the more better I bet. Been busy with New Years coming but I'll be back home soon so I'll finally be able to do some work around here. (I feel really happy right now and I don't know why...) Allons-y! Time Lord Enthusiast 06:18, 30 December 2008 (UTC) 11th Doctor I just found out! I can't believe it! I hope he or she does very well and we can see a new (and hopefully good) side of The Doctor! So excited! Only 16½ hours left! Time Lord Enthusiast 01:11, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Well, I wish the best of luck to Matt Smith. I was surprised to see he was so young but you can't judge a book by it's cover. I hope he does very well and brings something new to the already big part of The Doctor. Time Lord Enthusiast 03:12, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Spotlight Hooray! Another great accomplishment!Time Lord Enthusiast 02:46, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Main Page Hi -- the current column tags do not properly allow for a 2-column box at the top the way you want it. Yours is "working" because you actually have a lot of unclosed div tags that are interacting in a very strange way; my guess, from experience with other pages, is that it will look different in different browsers and screen res. I do know that when I did something as simple as changing the centering from float left to float center it no longer worked at all. Also closing them properly doesn't work; the right hand column floats up over the top box that you want to have be wide. At any rate, the top box was still too wide so I put it at the maximum pixels on a 1024x768 screen (recall that 1024 px actually includes the browser sides & the menu bars). Please don't make it any wider. I also reduced the gutter between the columns... at least on my display it's now only a few pixels. Hopefully that helps, and let me know if you have more questions. -- Wendy (talk) 00:47, 11 January 2009 (UTC) :Thanks. Is there any way to make the top box work, without using all those div tags? Tardis1963 00:50, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Loose Cannon Productions Have you heard of Loose Cannon Productions? It's a fantastic group of fans who try to put missing episodes together with different footage etc... The BBC is alright with this group as long as they don't sell the episodes and they put them on the non-digital VHS tapes. For more info, click this link. I was thinking about putting the VHS's that they've done on the website as, while they're not for sale, can still be part of a fan's collection. What do you think? Time Lord Enthusiast 23:37, 11 January 2009 (UTC)